What If ?
by GFY-IDGAFF
Summary: Sorry I'm really bad at summarizing. This is my first fan fiction, please read. Rated T, but will turn M in later chapters. NaruHina pairing.


Squeals were heard from the mob of girls. "Come on Sasuke-kun, you can beat him "yelled the girl with shoulder length pink hair and a red bow atop her head. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt, baggy cream knee length pants and red ninja shoes. "Kick his butt Sasuke-kun" shouted the blond girl with shoulder length hair, she had her bangs pulled back with a light blue hair clip. She had an orange tank-top with loose knee length pants and navy blue ninja shoes.

"Y-You can do it Naruto, s-show him what you g-got" whispered a soft voice.

The mob turned to origin of the voice. There was a girl with indigo short hair. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, long black pants and navy blue ninja sandals.

"Sorry to tell you, but that baka doesn't stand a chance" Ino spoken with her index finger high in the sky.

"Y-You don't know that f-for shore i-ino" Hinata defended.

"He loses all the time, he's never won a single spar…he's so annoying" Sakura interjected, crossing her arms over her chest. Hinata just stared at the two girls, giving them the coldest and eeriest stare she could muster.

"Don't talk about Naruto-kun like that", she spoke in a low but firm tone, "he has never done anything to you, so I don't know why you're so rude to him all the time. You should be ashamed of your self."

There was an uneasy silence as the two girls glared at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was snapped out of her day dream when she was thrown to the ground by a speeding clad of pink and purple.

She winced at her now sore rear.

"Great" she thought with a sigh, getting up, dusted off her baggie cream jacket and navy blue ninja pants, "It's them again."

She continued her walk down the illuminated hallway, when she reached the end, she turned right and walked till she reached the classroom door. Once she got to the entrance, she found the two who had pushed her to the ground not so long ago…. Ino and Sakura.

"Move Ino-pig I was here first", Sakura said pushing Ino even more, "that seat is mine". Ino felt Sakura shoving her harder than before, she became even more mad, she wasn't about to lose to Sakura. "No way billboard brow", she growled, pushing Sakura back with all her might, "that seat belongs to me".

Hinata could do nothing but sigh at the two. They would do this every day and she was beginning to become tired of it. She thought it was so stupid how the always fought and drooled over the cocky, emotionless Uchiha. She also hated how they would waste their time always worrying about their looks, not even paying attention to their career as a kunoichi.

After waiting a while of watching the two bicker to no end, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

WHAMM

The class turn toward the door to find a shocked Ino and Sakura on the floor and a very aggravated Hinata in her fighting stance.

Hinata straightened her cream jacket and walked into the class. "No" she chimed as she walked past the shocked girls, "the seat is mine".

She took the seat next to Sasuke with a grin, this hadn't been the first time she had done this, and she wanted to sit here anyway, because a certain blond always sat in the seat to her right…..but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Just thinking about him made her apprehensive, but ecstatic at the same time.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the Uchiha gave her a blank expression.

"Why are you sitting here Hyuga-san" he said, his face hardened.

She turned to Sasuke and simply said in a soft low tone "I think I'm a-allowed to sit wherever I want, Uchiha-san…. u-unless you would prefer for m-me to allow Ino or Sakura to sit here i-instead".

Letting out an irritated sigh, he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Sakura's cries.

"Come on, you got to be kidding me Hinata" she wined, "this is the third time this week you took that seat."

Hinata turned to the girl that was now looking to find an empty seat.

"M-Maybe if you guys stop blocking the door I-I wouldn't have to do this as a p-punishment, you guys should have learned your lesson by n-now" she replied, facing her body toward the front of the class, knowing Sakura wouldn't further push the situation.

Sakura could do nothing but sigh, she wasn't about to argue with Hinata, especially not after what happened the last time.

She could still feel the intense glare from the Hyuga and the numbness when Hinata closed her chakra coil in her arms when she tried to take the seat from her, she didn't even see it coming. It happened so fast. That day she learned that the Hyuga heiress could not only be the sweetest, kindest and most caring person ever, but that she could also be the scariest person too.

Shaking her head in defeat, she started to the back of the class and sat down in the empty seat next to Ino.

Hinata looked at the empty seat next to her, then toward the clock. It was about to be eight-thirty, which meant class was going to start pretty soon. Her gaze slowly fell upon the entrance to the classroom.

He was late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'They're so stupid', Naruto mused; throwing the camouflage paper to the floor with a toothy grin.

He had done it, he succeeded in completing his greatest prank yet….he gave the Hokage monument a complete makeover, Naruto style.

'Happy Birthday me' he thought to himself, wiping the sweat of his brow.

Before Naruto could even take a step, he was yanked by his collar and was now in the air.

"Where do you think you're going!" the person that held him yelled.

Naruto turned his head to find that he had been caught by none other than his sensei, Iruka.

"You thought you were sneaky, didn't you Naruto. It's one thing to skip class but this" he gestured toward the monument "is inexcusable!" he lectured.

Iruka than started to walk toward the academy, with a very annoyed Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just say it already, before it's too late" Hinata thought to herself, poking her index fingers together nervously, "it's now or never."

She took in a deep breath before she stuttered out, "H-Happy birthday Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked up from his desk and stared at Hinata, smiling. Hinata was the only person that had always said happy birthday to him every year, not including Iruka sensei, the old man Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame-nii-chan.

"Thanks Hinata."

"D-did you get a-anything this y-year."

"Yeah, I actually got my very own cake, CAN YOU BEILIEVE IT!" he practically shouted the last part, "It was chocolate and had my name written in vanilla icing and it tasted so amazing"

A light blush adorned Hinata's cheeks. She was so pleased to know that Naruto liked the cake that she had made for him.

You see, after Naruto had saved her from the bullies all those years ago, she had bought him a present each year on his birthday.

When he turned six she had got him a black and white sleeping cap that looked like a cross over of a hippo and a penguin. When he turned seven she bought him an action comic book that she saw him eyeing for weeks and the next year she got him a replica of an ANBU mask. For his nine birthday she had purchased a scroll that explained how to perform the clone jutsu because she knew that he had a difficult time performing it. The next year she had got him the green pair of googles that he now wears so proudly on his forehead. When he turned eleven she had given him an entire new set of kunai knives because she knew that the ones he already had were old and wore out.

"I'm tellin' ya Hinata, one day I'm gona find out who's doin' all of this for me."

He looked out the nearest window, his expression was that of when he was in deep thought.

Hinata could do nothing but wonder if he had found out it was her. She imagined that he would call her a weirdo or maybe even, dare she say, a stalker. The very thought of Naruto thinking of her in such a way made fresh tears arise.


End file.
